Virtual assistants are becoming an increasingly common and important part of how users access information. The ability for virtual assistants to understand users and their psychology may improve user interaction and personalization of options and prompts provided by the virtual assistant. Additionally, money causes psychological effects, but how one behaves with money depends on one's psychology. Yet, current interactive financial solutions fail to take psychology into account when prompting users.